Finishing the Song
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: It's a late night as Austin and Ally try to write a new song. But with sleepiness...comes passion. What happens when Austin does something, making it impossible for Ally to finish the song? XD Read&review!


**A/N : Okay, so this is my first rated M story! Please be nice! Haha I tried to stay away from **_**specifics**_**, if you know what I mean! XD But if you don't like, then I guess don't read! Nobody's forcing you! :P**

**Enjoy!**

"Okay, how about _this_?" Ally asked tiredly before playing a series of notes on the piano. But Austin was hardly paying attention. He didn't even notice the giant comforter slip off his shoulders and fall at their feet.

"Yeah, that's great." He drawled, looking at her.

Ally sighed. "You weren't even paying attention."

"Sorry, it's just…" He was interrupted by a yawn. "I'm really tired."

"I know, me too." Ally confessed, looking down at the black and white keys. "But we _have_ to get this song done. We've put it off for too long."

Austin yawned again before nodding. "You're right. Let me just…wake up some more."

He shook his head from side to side, even slapping himself in the face to wake up more. She watched in amusement as he smirked. "There, I think I'm able to think now."

Ally chuckled. "Good. Now, let's try _again_." She played the same notes again, earning a small smile from him. He looked at her and held her stare for a minute, before she broke the contact by turning away.

He pretended not to be bothered by it.

"That's great, but you're playing in the minor key. I like the _major_ key, remember?" He played the rhythm again, but in the way he liked it.

"Oh I'm too tired to remember that right now." Ally waved him off, making him chuckle. "But I think after _years_ of working together I'd know that about you."

He smiled to himself as she wrote the notes down in her, now tattered, song book. She then stood up, pacing the room. Something she found helped her thought process.

"Alright, so we have the chorus. And the bridge is easy to come by. But the versus I'm not too sure…" She muttered as she chewed on the eraser of her pencil, walking around the room.

Austin watched her from his spot on the piano bench, a smile occupying his mouth. He found it cute the way the skin right between her eyebrows would wrinkle while she was lost in thought. And he would always find himself staring at her.

Yes, he just admitted that.

But his thoughts were interrupted by a groan from the petite brunette. She reached with both hands to the nape of her neck, trying to take off her necklace.

"Stupid clasp." She mumbled as she fiddled with the tiny thing, but to no avail. Then her eyes met Austin's. "Hey, do you mind taking this off for me? This thing is bothering me but I just can't…get it." She groaned as she tried again.

He chuckled and nodded. "Sure, no problem." He stood and walked behind her, taking the small fastening in his hands. He then could see why she had a problem getting it off.

But finally he undid it, the chain separating into two as it slid off her neck and into his hand.

Then he realized how exposed her neck was to him; with her holding her hair to the side. The entire back of her neckline was bare and right in front of him. He stared at it and felt his mind go blank, probably due to how tired he was.

Or his growing feelings for her.

He couldn't tell at the moment.

Then, forgetting the consequences for just a second, he bent down and started kissing the crook of her neck. He couldn't help himself.

And she surprised him by not pulling away, but instead leaning into his touch.

He pulled her waist closer to him as his lips claimed her bare skin, kissing and nibbling on any part he could reach. She closed her eyes and turned her head a little, granting him more access.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this." She breathed after a while. "It could jeopardize our entire friendship."

He smirked against her neck. "Come on Ally, we both know that this was bound to happen at _some_ point in time." He placed his hands on her hips and spun her around, his face coming centimeters away from hers.

The sudden movement took her breath away.

"Why fight it?" He whispered, his words tickling her lips. And that's when he kissed her, full on the lips. Their first kiss.

And it was perfect.

He cupped both sides of her face and pulled her _even_ closer. She gasped as he did, her mouth opening against his. But it stayed innocent, meaning no tongue yet.

He wanted it to be romantic.

So he pulled away and looked into her eyes; hazel boring into brown. "But say the word and I'll stop."

She fisted his shirt in her small hands and rested her forehead against his, her eyes closed. "That's what we _should_ do. Stop." She whispered.

He felt his heart drop.

But then her brown orbs were looking at him again. "But I don't _want_ to."

That was all he needed. In a second his lips were on hers again, taking control and holding her close. Her hands went around his neck as she kissed back, the sparks between them making her light headed.

He walked her until her back was pressed against the wall. There he held her with his body, pinning her between him and the barricade behind her. There wasn't a way to escape.

Not that she was going to anyway.

Her fingers traveled into his blond hair, tangling themselves in it. This continued for a while until he pulled away, needing a second to catch his breath and she hers.

She opened her eyes and looked into his, seeing they were alight with desire and lust. "Austin…" She breathed. "Where is this going?"

He glanced at her lips before murmuring, "I want you. I've always wanted you."

He kissed her gently on the lips, showing how much he cared for her in one touch. He then pulled away and whispered, "I love you."

She couldn't help the smile from appearing on her face, practically beaming at him. "I love you too."

He smiled as well and pressed his forehead against hers. They stood there for a minute, taking in each other's presence. They both wanted this, but they also knew that it was a _huge_ step further into their relationship.

The problem wasn't if they were ready or not; they had done it with others before this night. They _were_ eighteen.

The problem was change.

"I want it all to change." He confessed, tracing her jawline with his fingertips. "I've loved you in secret for _too_ long, Ally. I don't want to be _just friends _anymore. And I don't think you do either."

She looked into his eyes. "You're right. I can't just be your friend anymore." She leaned up and kissed him, whispering, "I _need_ you." against his lips.

He pressed himself closer to her, returning her kiss in a rough manner. Absolutely _no space_ was between their bodies as their tongues collided, battling for dominance. He eventually won and she let him take control, his hands sliding from the middle of her torso to just below her hips.

Her skin tingled as she felt his fingers at the hem of her shirt, their lips disconnecting for a second as he removed it and tossed it to the floor. Her hands trembled as she started on the buttons of his, when he held them steady.

"Relax." He whispered into her hair, his breath tickling the back of her ear. She gave a quick nod and he removed his hands from hers so she could get his shirt off.

Finally it was next to hers on the ground of the practice room. Good thing he wore a button up that day.

She didn't know why she was trembling so much. Perhaps it was excitement, knowing that her most secret fantasy of sleeping with Austin was about to come true.

Or maybe it was nerves. Just before this night they were simply _best friends_, nothing more than that. Sure they flirted without knowing it, but only tonight did they kiss for the first time. What if they didn't connect in a passionate way and this was all for nothing?

She decided to go with the first one.

Suddenly he lifted her up, her back still against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed her, his tongue roaming the inside of her mouth. He was trying to memorize _every_ detail and taste of her.

His mouth then went to her neck, kissing and biting this time. A moan escaped her as he did so, a smirk forming on his lips.

She could feel it and chuckled. "You're loving this right now, aren't you?"

She was back on her feet again as she met his smirking face. "You have _no_ idea."

She chuckled once more before their lips were merged again. But this time Austin pulled her away from the wall and laid her down on the comforter that he had dropped from earlier. Not even breaking contact, he reached over with one hand and grabbed pillows off one of the chairs they kept in the practice room.

Ironically they were put there for late nights.

He slid them under her head, making it more comfortable for her. She smiled as she kissed him, and in a moment his jeans were added to the heap of clothes that was forming in the corner.

His mouth moved to her neck again, but this time his kisses traveled down her chest to her abdomen. He continued to kiss her as his hands went to the zipper of _her_ jeans, slowly undoing them and sliding them off.

Another article of clothing to the pile.

His mouth was back on hers in seconds, kissing her roughly. She was sure her lips would be bruised after this, but she couldn't care less.

Her bra and his boxers were gone in the next minute, when she felt him slide her panties down slowly. Then she realized…he was _purposely_ taking his sweet time.

"Austin." She groaned, causing him to chuckle.

At last they were gone, and he pulled away to simply examine her. She blushed under his stare, becoming thankful that the only source of light in the room was the moon.

But he looked mesmerized. "You're beautiful." He whispered, a smile gracing his lips.

She bit her lower lip, but then suddenly felt a newfound energy course through her. Kissing him once more, she quickly flipped them so she was on top. He looked surprised but satisfied nonetheless as she straddled his waist.

She bent down and kissed his neck, his eyes closing. "Ally," He breathed in pleasure, her turn to smirk now. Her hips ground a bit forcefully into his, causing him to moan with longing. She smirked again and pulled away to see him staring at her with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

Suddenly she was between him and the floor again, and she sighed in content. His hands were on her bare hips as her legs went around his waist again, both preparing for the finale.

His kisses covered the spot between her neck and shoulder, nipping at the sensitive skin every so often. She moaned and arched her back a bit, showing him that she was ready. He swallowed, realizing that he was ready too.

Ready for the moment that would _truly_ change their relationship forever.

He finally pushed into her, entering her gently but forcefully. She gasped at the sudden motion, arching her back fully so their bare chests were pressed up against each other. But the hint of a smile was visible on her lips.

He pulled out of her slowly, then pushed into her again. Faster this time. It was a pattern they both soon became familiar with as he did it again and again, finally finding a satisfying rhythm that pleasured them both.

With each trust came an increasing force, but she could feel herself coming close to the edge. And by the look on his face, she could tell he was nearing it as well.

"_Austin_." She moaned, her body starting to vibrate against him. He held her close as he moaned her name as well. "_Ally."_

She hit her climax just a few seconds before him, but they both collapsed against each other at the same time. They were breathing heavily as he lay on top of her, trying to return air into their lungs from the high they were slowly coming down from.

He slid out of her a minute later, rolling over so he was now lying next to her. They stared up at the ceiling as their breathing slowly returned to normal, then a silence fell upon them.

A _comfortable_ silence.

She was the one to break it. "That was…"

"Amazing." He breathed, a blissful smile on his face. "_Absolutely_ amazing."

She smiled and laid her head on his chest, pulling the cover up so it covered their bodies. "I second that."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "So, how do you feel?" He seemed hesitant to ask the question.

She shrugged, tracing shapeless patterns on his bare skin. "I feel…great." She felt his smile return against her head. "I've never been so happy in my life."

He kissed the top of her head and sighed in content. "Good. Because I don't regret anything."

She smiled. "Me neither." But then she sat up, facing him. "But we have a problem."

"What?" He asked, pure confusion and a hint of panic on his face.

She was quiet for a second before whispering, "We still have to finish the song."

He rolled his eyes and pulled her down again, both of them laughing. His lips were on hers again, him consuming her senses once more. He really _did_ know how to intoxicate her.

Looks like they'd finish that song later.


End file.
